An optical module that inputs a laser beam output from a semiconductor laser element to a core of an optical fiber is known. In this optical module, generally, a semiconductor laser element is disposed in a sealed housing, relative positions of the semiconductor laser element and end portions of the optical fiber exactly correspond to each other, and the optical fiber is fixed on a fiber mount provided in the housing. Since the optical fiber is guided to the outside of the housing, the optical fiber is usually also fixed to the housing other than the fiber mount.
Patent Document 1 discloses such an optical module. In this optical module, the tip of the optical fiber is fixed on the fiber mount in the housing, a part of the optical fiber is fixed in a through hole of a pipe part that is a part of the housing, and the optical fiber is guided to the outside of the housing from the inside of the housing. In this optical module, the central axis of the pipe part and the upper surface of the fiber mount are disposed not to be flush with each other. For this reason, the optical fiber is bent between a portion of the optical fiber, which is fixed to the pipe part, and the tip of the optical fiber.